Today there is an increased focus in Internet of things, loT, and wireless and wearable devices. A single user may have several devices which uses wireless connections and applications and it can be a hazzle for users to handle all different kinds of accounts for the different devices.
The Universal Integrated Circuit Card, UICC, is a smart card used in mobile devices in Global System for Mobile Communications, GSM, and Universal Mobile Telecommunications System, UMTS, networks. In a GSM network, the UICC comprises a Subscriber Identity Module, SIM, application, and in a UMTS network, the UICC comprises a Universal Subscriber Identity Module, USIM, application. In some embodiments, the UICC comprises more than one application (e.g., a communication application), thereby enabling a mobile device comprising a UICC to access both GSM and UMTS networks. Additionally, the UICC ensures the integrity and security of all kinds of personal data and may contain security information associated with security applications. The current environment with removable UICCs in devices does not scale to a situation where there will be billions of connected devices. It is not possible to put physical UICCs in all these devices or individually configure electronic UICCs for these devices.
Furthermore, although reasonably convenient for individual consumers, the SIM card approach to provisioning may be impractical for a machine type application where a single entity may deploy hundreds of wireless devices across a large geographical area. For instance, in some cases a wireless device may be factory installed in a larger piece of equipment (e.g., an automobile), making later insertion of a SIM card impractical or impossible. In other instances, devices may be deployed over a wide geographical area, such that no single wireless operator can provide the needed coverage. Although the embedded SIM has become a hot topic within the machine-to-machine, M2M, domain it is progressing much slower when it comes to mobile devices such as smartphones. Phone operators are still much attached to the SIM card as it is today but the trend shows that the SIM card becomes smaller and smaller and it might one day be replaced by an embedded secure element.
In summary, problems arise for users with several wireless devices with regards to handling of accounts in different devices. Manufacturers also have a problem with devices which are integrated in other machines or machines that are too small or compact for insertion of SIM cards with regards to handling accounts.
European patent application EP 2 461 613 A1 proposes a solution for managing subscriptions using secure elements being installed, fixedly or not, in terminals. In EP 2 461 613 A1 a subscription may be downloaded from an operator platform 90 to the UICC 91, if the device is authorized. This is also referred to as OTA SIM application transfer.